Runs In The Family
by april666king
Summary: There is something going on with Lissa and Christian's baby. What could it be? Also, a love triangle between Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian proves to be confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Karleigh**

"Come on baby, you can do it, push, push, push!" Christian said as he held on to my hand.

"I can't, it hurts, get it out of me now!" I screamed.

"Lissa, I know you can do this, just one more push and our baby girl will be here, now push!" he said once again.

Why does he keep telling me to push? Does he not realize that I am in excruciating pain? Why can't they just knock me out already?

"One more push and you'll be done," Dr. Markova said, "I can see the head and everything is going beautifully."

Pushing with all my might, not thinking I could do it any longer, my beautiful baby girl was in this world staring straight at me. Words can't describe how I feel at this moment.

We already have a name picked out, Karleigh Jade Dragomir-Ozera.

**1 Year Later**

"Lissa, hurry up in there, Rose will be here in five minutes." Christian yelled from the kitchen.

"I know I know," I yelled back, "I will be out in a minute."

Rose was on her way to baby sit Karleigh. She always watches her for us when we have royal stuff to attend to. Ever since she decided not to be my guardian we have become even closer.

There was a knock on the door and I ran from the bathroom where I was putting on my makeup and opened it up to find Adrian.

"What are you doing here Adrian? I was expecting Rose. Christian and I are going to court for the day." I said, giving him a wondering look.

He gave me a slight smirk, the famous Adrian smirk, and replied, "Well, I knew Rose was coming to watch Karleigh today and I thought maybe she could use some company."

Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer I invited him in and waited for Rose to show. She came in about two minutes later dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Rose, you're going to get sick! Go change into some of my clothes." I prattled like I was her mother.

"Liss, you know your clothes are too small for me, but I will go find something in a few minutes. Just go already, you don't want to be late." She said while pushing me out the door.

As Christian and I were walking to court I noticed the new blooms on the trees and plants all around. Spring was finally here. It was only a short walk to court but it always seemed so far. It was a nice way for Christian and me to spend some time together though.

When we got to court Tatiana was already waiting for us in her chambers. She gave me a scolding look and started the meeting. Two awful hours later she was finally finished talking. Being a royal is hard. Always being expected to be prim and proper, never being able to just let loose and have fun.

We decided to visit the café on the court's grounds before we went home. I thought we should give Adrian and Rose some time to hang out together. They were slowly getting back together and I want to help in any way I can.

**Rose's POV**

As I was pushing Lissa and Christian through the door Adrian was slowly making his way towards me. Karleigh wouldn't be awake for another hour or so, so we had to make the best of it. I shut the door and turned, attacking Adrian.

I knocked him down to the floor and straddled him. His eyes were wide with amazement. I started kissing his forehead then his temple down to his jaw. I could tell he was excited. Slowly I ripped off his shirt and began to kiss his sides down to his waistline. He tore off my shirt and bra, exposing my breasts. Then he carried me to the couch.

"That was amazing," Adrian said.

I couldn't believe how blissful I felt. "Yes, yes it was, and you are amazing." I purred.

I continued to softly kiss him on the lips as he traced a finger up and down my side. I had forgotten how truly wonderful sex was with Adrian.

"Rose?" Karleigh mumbled from her bedroom door.

I jumped up so fast I fell over. Scrambling to find my clothes and hide my naked body from her.

"Hey Karleigh, go back in your room and I will be in there in a minute sweetie," I said as I put my clothes on, "Adrian get dressed now!"

I really hope she didn't see anything. Surely she wasn't standing there too long. She was only one year old. How much would she have really understood anyways? I looked up at the clock, eleven fifteen pm. Lissa and Christian would be back any minute now. Were we really on the couch for that long?

I went into Karleigh's bedroom to find her sitting on the edge of her bed holding her doll. It was singed on the edges like it had been in a fire. I took the doll out of her hands.

"Karleigh, what happened to your dolly? Why is it burnt?" I asked.

She didn't look up. She just kept looking down like she was hiding something. I asked her again, this time holding her chin up with my hand.

She looked up into my eyes and with a scared voice said, "I didn't mean to do it, please don't tell mommy and daddy."

I just gave her a nod and took the doll back into the living room and gave it to Adrian to hold onto until Christian and Lissa returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – **

As Christian and I were walking into the house we heard Rose and Adrian whispering about something. As soon as I said hello Adrian stuffed something under his shirt and ran out the door. I tried to grab him to see what he was hiding, but he was too fast.

"What was Adrian in such a hurry for," I asked Rose, "what did he have under his shirt?"

"Oh he was just in a hurry to get back home and shower, he got a little sweaty," Rose replied, "I'm not sure what was under his shirt." She giggled evilly.

"He got sweaty? It is sixty five degrees in here. What were you two up to?"

She gave a sheepish grin, "Nothing you wouldn't do. I'll see you later, I have to go."

After Rose walked out the front door I looked at Christian who was giving me a smirk and just laughed. Did they really think we were that stupid? I heard Karleigh in the bedroom giggling and went in to see what she was so happy about.

"Hey baby, what is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing mommy, I just thought of something funny." She said.

I began tickling her all over. She giggled and squirmed. After about a minute I quit and asked her again. She still wouldn't tell me, so I gave up and figured it probably wasn't important. We walked into the living room where Christian was playing Guitar Hero. He loved that game, so did Karleigh. Of course she is too small to play but she dances around while her daddy plays.

"So, little one, what do you want to have for dinner? We can make it together." I asked Karleigh while she was head banging to Metallica's song One.

"Chicken! Chicken! I want chicken strips and spaghetti!" She yelled out.

"You want both? Are you sure? It might be too much for you." I replied.

She didn't back down. She wanted both. So we made both. I called Rose to see if she and Adrian wanted to come over for dinner since we were making such a big meal. When it was almost time for them to get here I made Christian turn the game off. He would play all day if I let him. As soon as he turned it off there was a knock on the door.

Karleigh ran to the door, too short to answer it she started yelling, "Hurry mommy." I opened the door to find Adrian and Rose completely indisposed. Rose had jumped up and wrapped her legs around Adrian and they were making out. I shut the door so that Karleigh couldn't see what they were doing because it was really inappropriate for her to see.

The door opened and Rose and Adrian walked in holding hands. She just had a huge smile on her face and gave me that look like she was innocent.

"Hey Karleigh," Rose said as she picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "What did you do for the rest of the day?"

Karleigh just giggled and ran off into the kitchen screaming for food. We all walked in after her and sat down. We had Chicken Strips, Spaghetti, and Garlic bread for dinner.

"Why is there so much food Liss? Did you invite someone else?" Rose asked as she helped herself to a couple of strips.

"No, Karleigh decided she wanted both spaghetti and chicken strips for dinner, so that's what we made. She did all the work, I just helped." I joked.

When we were done eating dinner I got Karleigh ready for bed and tucked her in. She was out in just a minute. I went back into the living room and Rose had a look on her face like she needing to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, today when you guys were out I found something I thought was a little weird. Karleigh's doll had black around the edges like it had been burnt. When I asked her about it she said not to tell you guys. I'm not sure why she was hiding it, but how did it get burnt?" She said sounding worried.

I couldn't believe it. Why would my baby's doll be burnt? She didn't have access to anything that would cause a fire. I wasn't sure what had happened but Christian and I just looked at each other worried. Rose handed me the doll and sure enough it was charred around the edges.

Rose and Adrian left and Christian and I went to bed. Neither of us had a solution as to what could have happened to her doll. We both went to bed worried that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Heat**

The next morning I woke up to find Karleigh lying between Christian and I in bed. I couldn't remember her coming in so she had probably snuck into the room in the middle of the night. I turned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled.

"Love you mommy." She said kissing me back.

"When did you come in? Are you ok?" I asked as she was snuggling closer.

"Just a couple of minutes ago mommy, I was cold." She replied.

To that answer I wrapped her up in my arms and cuddled her. Christian finally woke up and turned towards us. He gave each of a kiss and got out of bed. He headed towards the bathroom.

"It sure is cold in here. It feels like winter." Christian said as he walked out of the bathroom and to the thermostat.

"It's forty seven degrees in here! No wonder we are cold. The heat must be broken." He said.

I decided I had better get up and call the land lord. Living in a rented house was always nice because we didn't have to fix things ourselves. Christian was making a fire in the fire place, no matches needed of course, while I called about the heat.

"He said he will be able to come by in an hour or so. He said there probably isn't much wrong with it, may be an element." I told Christian.

We were all sitting around the fire when there was a knock at the door. I yelled for them to come in figuring it was the land lord. No one came in so I got up from my comfortable spot by the fire to open the door. I looked out the peep hole and there was no one there. I started to open the door to see if they were still out there.

"Hello there!" A man of about six feet said. He had red rings around his eyes and at the very moment I noticed the eyes is when he charged towards me.

Christian was up and throwing balls of fire within a second. Karleigh started crying and ran towards her room. The strigoi started after her. I jumped on his back trying to strangle him but he just flung me off.

**Rose's POV**

"Adrian, I have to go now! Lissa's in trouble. I'm not sure what's happening but she is really scared right now." I said as I was running out the door to Adrian's apartment.

I started running down the hall and out the back door. Once I got to the gate to leave the court the guardians tried stopping me. All I had to do was yell Lissa's name and they let me through.

I got to Lissa's house and the door was wide open. All I heard from the inside was screaming. As I entered the door I noticed Lissa lying on the floor bleeding. She pointed at Karleigh's room. I slowly snuck in there to find Christian throwing fire at a strigoi. The strigoi didn't hear me come up behind him. I pulled out my stake and jammed it into his back towards his heart. He crumpled right before me.

"Are you ok? Where is Karleigh? What happened?" I yelled frantically.

Karleigh crawled out from under her bed and ran into Christian's arms. She looked ok.

I went back to the living room to check on Lissa. She was sitting there in the floor bleeding, not from her neck, thankfully. She only had a small cut on her arm.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked.

"The land lord was supposed to come over to fix the heat and when I answered the door it was a strigoi." She said meekly.

I couldn't believe this happened. When Lissa and Christian moved outside of the court when they had Karleigh I didn't like the thought of it. Now I had a really good reason to try and get them to move back.

**Lissa's POV**

I went and sat on the couch motioning for Karleigh to come sit with me. She was so scared she was shaking. I can't believe that just happened. The strigoi seemed like it was there for Karleigh. He had his eyes on her the whole time.

If Rose hadn't shown up when she did I don't know what would have happened. As soon as we all kind of calmed down a little bit there was another knock on the door. This time Rose was here to answer it and we let her. It was Adrian.

"What's wrong? When Rose ran out of the apartment I didn't know what was going on. It scared the shit out of me." He asked frantically.

He came over and sat next to Karleigh and then looked at me. He knew without me even having to explain.

"Strigoi? Why was it here? Are you guys ok?" He said as he started looking Karleigh over for damage.

"Yes, there was a strigoi here, he came to the door and I thought it was the land lord. He tricked us to get in." I answered.

Adrian was already healing my arm. It was only a small cut so it didn't take much.

"I am staying here with you guys tonight, unless you want to come to court." Rose said.

"Rose, I think we will be ok. Christian has his fire, he was doing really well." I said.

After a second I just shook my head in agreement, there was no arguing with Rose. I made up the hideabed for Rose and Adrian. After we all got ready for bed and I tucked Karleigh in we all stayed up and played Uno. After a few games we decided to go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow we would have to find out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I replaced the last chapter because I noticed something I messed up on. No one told me though. I do not own any of these characters or Vampire Academy.**

Chapter 4 –

**Rose's POV**

"Hey there sexy, what are you dreaming about?" I said as I kissed Adrian on the forehead.

He was mumbling in his sleep, something about fire and something red. He woke up just a couple of seconds later staring straight into my eyes. Those beautiful green eyes gave me chills, but in a good way. He reached up and pushed a piece of hair out of my face and kissed me back.

"I don't remember what it was about, I just remember fire. I know it was a little scary though." He whispered with a scared look in his eyes.

I knew exactly how to make it better. It was only 4, so no one would be up for a while. Before he could even protest I jumped on top of him, straddling his body. He couldn't escape me when I was like this, though I am sure he didn't want to.

He reached up and grabbed my face and started slowly kissing his way down my neck to my collar bone. I shivered and he giggled and nipped at my lips. I reached down to pull off his shirt and he did the same to me. I started kissing all down his abs and when I got to his pant line I started to unbutton his pants when I heard a creak. It sounded like a door opening.

I jumped up from where I was on top of Adrian and threw my shirt back on. I didn't know which way the sound was coming from but I motioned for Adrian not to move. I slowly walked towards the front door, nothing. The noise was inside the house. I walked to Lissa and Christian's bedroom, still nothing. Finally I mad it to Karleigh's room, the door was open.

I walked in trying not to make any sounds. I looked around and didn't see Karleigh anywhere. Where had she gone? Frantically I started turning all of the lights on and then I heard a noise coming from in the bathroom. I peeked around the corner and Karleigh was standing there on her stool next to the sink with another singed doll running water over it.

**Lissa's POV**

I heard someone sneaking around out in the living room and I hoped it was just Adrian or Rose. I was too scared to get up and look just in case it was another strigoi. I knew, though, that if it were a strigoi Rose would kill it before it got to us.

I seen a light come on from the bathroom and decided it had to be Rose or Adrian. I went to the door and peeked out to make sure. I saw Rose walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, Rose, what are you doing up so early? Are you okay?" I asked walking towards her and into the bathroom behind her.

That's when I seen it. My baby girl with another burned doll. Why was this happening? I couldn't understand why her element was coming on so strong already. I walked towards her and looked at her face. She looked like she was sleeping. I tugged on her shoulder.

"Karleigh, baby, why don't you come back to bed?" I said.

There was no response, she just stood there. Rose looked at me with concern. I went to pick her up to take her into her room and as soon as I started to grab her she growled. Only it wasn't a growl I have ever heard, I was feral, evil like and it scared the crap out of me.

I jumped back and Rose pushed me out of the way into the hallway. I wasn't sure what was happening but I was really scared for my little girl. Rose picked her up even though Karleigh was thrashing around in her arms. She turned and walked past me and took her to the kitchen and sat her on the table.

"Karleigh, Karleigh, answer me right now!" Rose yelled at her.

Christian came out of the bedroom at that point, obviously hearing the commotion. Adrian joined him at the table with us.

"What's going on?" Adrian and Christian both said at once. They looked really freaked out.

"I don't know, I heard something so I was scoping the place out and found Karleigh in the bathroom with her doll and it was burnt like the last one. When Lissa tried to pick her up to put her in bed she growled a menacing growl. She won't even respond to us." Rose explained.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Christian asked putting his hand on Karleigh's head.

"Wait she didn't react when you touched her, when Rose and I touched her she acted violently." I said looking at Christian with a wondering gaze.

I wasn't sure what was happening with my little girl but I know I was very scared.

"Maybe the strigoi earlier scared her and she is in shock or something. Did he touch her or anything?" I asked.

"No, he only got about 6 feet from her the whole time, I stayed between them." Christian answered.

"Honey, wake up. We all need you to wake up and talk to us." Christian said as he was rubbing her back.

As soon as he took his hands off of her she came to. She still looked like she was in a daze but she was looked around at the 4 of us with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong? Why am I not in bed mommy?" She asked as she took my hand in hers.

"Do you remember anything that happened after you went to bed honey?" I asked stroking her hand.

She just sat there for a minute and then she had a sort of scared look on her face. She looked like she wanted to run and hide.

"What is it honey? You can tell us. What happened?" I asked her again.

"I, I was playing in my bedroom and my dolly started to burn. I went into the bathroom to put water on it. I didn't mean to mommy. I don't know how I did it." She started to cry.

"It's ok baby, don't cry. I'm not sure how this is happening, nut it isn't your fault. We will figure this out." I said holding her to me.

Adrian, Rose, and Christian all stood there looking at me with a look of horror. We all knew something wasn't right but we weren't sure what was happening. One thing was for sure I was going to figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I've been busy. If anyone has anything they would like to see happen let me know and maybe I can add it. Please leave reviews, I want to know what you like and don't like. I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 5 - Choices**

When I woke up this morning Christian was staring straight at me. I wasn't able to really sleep last night because I was too worried about Karleigh. Every time I did fall asleep I had a nightmare involving Karleigh and melting dolls. It wasn't fun to say the least.

"Hey there, beautiful. You were tossing and turning all night. Are you okay?" Christian asked, rubbing the small of my back.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'm fine, and I'm just really worried about Karleigh. The fire thing is really scaring me."

To that Christian pulled me closer and put his arms around me. I welcomed it and drew in his scent. He always smelled wonderful, Armani Code was just perfect. We lay there like that for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door.

**Rose's POV**

"Liss, it's Rose, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." I said softly so I didn't wake Karleigh up.

"Come in Rose, we aren't naked or anything." Lissa answered with a laugh.

I walked in slowly just to make she wasn't joking. When I walked in Christian was holding Lissa and they were bundled up under the covers because it was still cold. Lissa scooted to the middle of the bed and pulled the covers up motioning for me to get in. I crawled into the bed next to her and contemplated what to say.

"Adrian and I were talking last night after you guys went to bed. We were trying to think of why Karleigh reacted calmly to Christian last night, but when anyone else touched her she was feral." I said, looking at their faces to see what they were thinking.

"Well it's really weird but maybe it has something to do with Christian being a fire user. Like maybe because she is obviously a fire user someone else with her specialty soothes her." Lissa explained with a questioning tone.

Christian nodded in agreement and I laid there thinking for a few minutes. No one said anything, all of us obviously in shock. After a couple more minutes I finally came up with an idea.

"Maybe we can test it out. We can go stay at court for a few days and when she get in one of her trances we can get people who have specialized in other elements to touch her. We have a better chance of seeing how she will react there because we have more Moroi with different elements. Maybe she is immune to others too." I said hopefully.

Christian and Lissa sat there for a minute looking at each other. They always knew what the other was thinking just by watching their eyes. Finally Lissa looked over and shook her head.

"Sure, we will go. We will do anything to try and figure out what's going on with our baby. She doesn't deserve to feel so confused and out of control." She said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"We have to be careful though, we can't really let the other Moroi know what we are doing or they might try to study her themselves." Christian added.

I agreed and slowly made my way back out to the couch where Adrian still slept. There was a light, cute snore coming from him. I bounced right next to him to wake him up. He jumped. When he realized it was just me he tackled me. He pinned me down and hovered on top of me, kissing me wildly all over my face.

"Well someone is in a good mood. Did you dream well last night?" I asked kissing him back.

"I did actually. You were magnificent!" He growled.

I smiled, "Well, I talked to Christian and Lissa. We are going to stay at court for a few days. I think we should test out the other elements on Karleigh to see if she is immune like she is with Christian. We can't let the Moroi know what we are really doing though." I explained.

Adrian just shook his head in agreement and kept kissing me. I could never get enough of that. I love that man.

**Lissa's POV**

After lying in bed another hour snuggling with Christian we decided to get up and get packed for our experiment at court. I walked to the closet and grabbed my Louis Vuitton suitcase. I put in a few days worth of clothes for Christian and I. When I came out of the bathroom with our toiletries Christian was up and getting dressed. I loved seeing him in just his boxers. He wore boxer briefs and they fit well in all of the right places.

I walked out of the bedroom into the living room and Karleigh was already up and watching cartoons on the couch with Adrian and Rose. She loved watching The Flintstones. The show was older than me and she still loved it. Her favorite character was Dino. She even had a big stuffed Dino that was bigger than her. When she noticed me she got up and ran into my arms.

"Mommy, can I have cereal? Marshmallow kind!" She squealed.

"Sure honey, go sit at the table and I will get it for you. What do you want to drink?" I asked her.

"Umm, apple juice?" She giggled.

"Okay, coming right up mam." I saluted to her. She laughed.

I got out the Lucky Charms and a bowl. She could really eat so I filled the bowl up and added milk. I grabbed a can of apple juice and a spoon and took it to her.

"Thank you, mommy!" Karleigh said with a kiss on my cheek.

I nodded and went o sit by Rose on the couch.

"I packed up mine and Christian's stuff. I just need to get Karleigh's clothes and some toys and then we will be ready to go." I said trying to be quiet so Karleigh would hear me.

I went into Karleigh's room and dug out her 'Going to Grandma's' suitcase. I opened it up to put in some clothes and found three dolls and some socks inside. All were burned to a crisp. I didn't want to yell because I didn't want to scare anyone so I used my mind to mentally scream at Rose to come in here. Within seconds Rose was by my side. She had the same look on her face as I had, horror. I took the charred remains and put them into a trash bag and Rose took it into the bathroom to out into the trashcan. I put all of Karleigh's things into the suitcase and went back out into the living room as if nothing had happened. No need to scare everyone again.

When Christian came out of the room we went to the kitchen to talk to Karleigh about going to stay at Uncle Adrian's for a couple of days at court.

"Karleigh, how would you like to go and stay with Uncle Adrian and Aunt Rose for a couple of days at court?" I asked.

"Really? Are you going too? You and daddy?" She asked with a curious smile.

"Yes, we are all going. Does that sound like fun?" I said

"Why are we going? I love going there." She cooed.

"It's just because the heat is broken and we need to get it fixed." I half lied to her.

She shook her head yes and started jumping up and down with excitement. I took her into her room to get dressed then went and dressed myself. When I came back to the living room the bags had already been put into the car. I guess that means it's time to go. Hopefully this adventure would help us find out something that's going on with our little girl. I grabbed my purse and faced everyone.

"Let's go." I said.

Fear was written all over everyone's faces, except Karleigh's of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As we loaded up into the car to drive to court Karleigh couldn't stop bouncing. She was so excited. I didn't know if we should tell her why we were actually going to stay at Adrian and Rose's. For now, though, why not let her be excited.

The ride over was only about five minutes. It was a five minute walk to court but the streets didn't go straight through to it. We pulled up to the gate and the guard checked our id's and let us drive through. The bad thing about court was that there was one big parking lot and you had to walk everywhere.

We grabbed our bags out of the car and Rose took mine from me, like always. We started walking to Adrian and Rose's apartment in the Ivashkov wing of the quarters and Karleigh starting running in anticipation.

"Karleigh, slow down honey, you are going to get hurt." I yelled after her.

At the very moment the words came out of my mouth she stumbled and landed face first on the ground. A scream unlike anything I have ever heard came from her. Christian was the first one by her side. He picked her up and held her to check out the damage. She was bawling. I rushed up, ready to heal whatever happened.

She had two large scrapes on both of her cheeks, her nose was bleeding, and she had a loose tooth. I reached out and touched her face to heal her and she tried to attack me. Surely she wasn't in a trance again. Rose touched her and she tried hurting her too. This was not going to be easy. I had to heal my baby one way or another.

Christian held on to her and we decided if we were going to test this it might as well be now. We walked to the infirmary to get her patched up since I couldn't heal her. When we got there we noticed it was Laura working. Laura was a fire wielding Moroi. At least if the fire thing was true Karleigh wouldn't attack her.

Christian sat Karleigh down on the doctors table and stood next to her, but didn't touch her, as not to calm her. We watched as Laura walked up to her to access her injuries.

"How did this happen little one? Did you fall down?" Laura asked. Karleigh just stared.

She put her pointer finger to Karleigh's face to move a piece of hair off of one of the scrapes. Karleigh didn't react. I couldn't believe it, maybe our theory was correct. While Laura was cleaning the wounds Adrian and Rose walked in. They had taken our stuff to their rooms. Rose walked up and held my hand, she sensed I was nervous.

"How is she?" Rose asked. I smiled.

"She is good, just getting her scrapes cleaned up and then we can go. She didn't react." I answered quietly.

Rose and Adrian gave me a knowing look. After Karleigh was all bandaged up we walked to the rooms. Adrian and Rose had put our stuff into the guest bedroom. I took Karleigh in there to change her clothes because when she fell she completely shredded her dress. As I was pulling the ripped dress over her head she looked up and giggled. That's when I smelled it.

I smelled hair burning. Then I felt heat on my head. Rose instantly came running in because she felt my panic.

**ROSE'S POV**

Lissa was scared. Why? I didn't know yet. I ran into the guest bedroom to see what was going on and when I walked in Lissa's hair was smoking. Shit!

"Adrian, Christian, bring water now!" I screamed.

In two seconds they both ran in with jugs of water from the kitchen. They immediately saw what I needed it for. Both of them dumped the water on Lissa's head. Now all we heard were cries. Karleigh and Lissa were both crying.

"Karleigh, what did you do? Why did you set mommy's hair on fire?" Lissa screamed grabbing for Karleigh.

She was furious. Christian grabbed Karleigh and moved across the room before Lissa could do anything she would regret. Now we were all upset. I grabbed Lissa's hand and dragged her to the bathroom to check out her hair. She was drenched but that was about it. Her hair was only singed a little bit at the end, nothing a small trim wouldn't fix. I turned Lissa around and she was still crying, only it wasn't the angry cry anymore.

"Are you okay Liss? Your hair is fine. No damage done." I said.

"I almost hurt by baby girl Rose! What would have happened if Christian hadn't taken her out of the way? What would I have done?" She cried.

"Liss, I don't think you would have hurt her. I think it all just scared you and you didn't know what to do." I said rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I'm not so sure of that, I was really fuming." She said sullenly.

She straightened herself out and walked back out into the living room where we found Adrian, Christian, and Karleigh playing apples to apples. Karleigh acted as if nothing had happened.

**LISSA'S POV**

I stood there staring at my little girl playing her game and wondered what I must have done to make her end up like this. Did I do something wrong when I was pregnant? Whatever it was I had to know. Karleigh looked up and seen me.

"Mommy, why are you all wet?" She asked.

I just smiled at her. I looked at Christian wondering why she was asking me that when she was there when they poured the water on me. He shook his head. She must have been in a trance the whole time and didn't remember. It seems as though every time something happened she didn't know she was doing anything. Why? After watching them play for a few more minutes I decided to go and change my clothes. Hopefully the next couple of days were fire free.

When I came out of the room I motioned for the adults in the room to come into the kitchen. We all sat at the table while Karleigh watched tv in the other room.

"So what's next? How will we know when to test the Moroi out on Karleigh? Should we stay in a common area like the café or something to make sure we are around others when she flips out again?" I asked.

They all just shook their heads in agreement. So that was it then. We would go to the café and have lunch then sit there and talk all day. We had to be prepared.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I have had this written out for like a week but I have been sick and haven't felt like doing anything. I'm going to start writing the next chapter tonight. I do not own any of these characters or Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning I woke up to Christian staring at me. Big, beautiful blue eyes were boring into my soul. We both knew we had a long, busy day ahead of us, bust that wasn't going to stop what happened next.

Christian gave me a small smile and then all of a sudden I was on top of him, straddling him while he planted kisses all over my neck and collar bone. He reached up and pulled my shirt over my head exposing my breasts. Then as he planted his hands on them I could tell he was more than a little happy. He was only wearing boxers and I could feel him poking me with his hardness. I gave him a sly smile then quickly maneuvered them off of him while he removed my panties.

After and amazing thirty minutes we heard a knock on the door. We both jumped back under the covers and fixed ourselves.

"Come in." We said in unison.

Adrian stepped through the door with Rose following after. Both of them had sly smiles on the faces and looked as if they were holding back a laugh. That's when I noticed that my lacy hot pink panties were laying in the middle of the bed, on top of the covers. I was so embarrassed. I quickly grabbed them and put them on under the blankets.

"Having fun I see." Adrian laughed.

"Don't be mean Adrian." I replied, smacking his head.

"So do you guys want to have breakfast here or go stay at the café the whole day." Rose asked sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"We should probably just go ahead and go there. The longer we are there the more of a chance we have to test our theory." I said.

"Well get dressed then and we will get Karleigh ready for you. You may want to shower first after your little rendezvous." Rose said giggling.

I smacked her on the head. Today was going to be a day for smacking. I gave Rose Karleigh's things and then Christian and I both jumped in the shower, to save time of course. After we were done we both got dressed and went out to the living room where Karleigh sat on the couch in Adrian's lap watching The Flintstones.

"Are you guys ready to go get breakfast?" I asked.

They all jumped up and we headed for the door. It was a pretty chilly day so we walked to the café fast. When we got there, there was only one customer and they were on their laptop off in the corner. We found a table and a waitress who just happened to be a Moroi came to take our order. There is already at least one Moroi here that we can use to test on Karleigh. I ordered Karleigh the kid's plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs while the rest of us ordered the same from the adult menu. When our food arrived the waitress patted Karleigh on the head. Karleigh almost jumped out of her booster seat to attack her before Christian grabbed her to calm her down. After a couple of minutes she was back to normal. The waitress came back by to, again, apologize for the third time.

"If you don't mind me asking what element did you excel in?" Rose asked.

"Air." The waitress named Molly said while making a warm gush of air flow around them.

She didn't even seem to wonder why we had wanted to know. After she walked away we all sat there looking at each other with the look of satisfaction. We still had more to try though. We needed more air users and we needed to check out some water and earth users as well as seek out more fire wielders. This was turning out to be a longer day than I had expected.

After we finished our breakfast we pulled out monopoly. It was a game that was guaranteed to last hours. We got Karleigh's Nintendo DS out and she was excited to get to play her favourite Mario game.

It was a little after midnight and we decided to order lunch. This time it was a different waitress. She walked by Karleigh and gave her a little pinch saying how cute she was and Karleigh just blushed. The waitress didn't affect her. She brought us our food and to test her out to see if she was a fire user Christian said his chicken was cold and asked if she could heat it up. She did so instantly. Yep, she was a fire user. I was beginning to think we were correct about the fire users keeping Karleigh calm.

After a couple more hours of monopoly we heard someone yell Rose's name. We turned around to see where it was coming from and there walking towards us was Mia Rinaldi. A water user. Mia has been our ally since the incident in Spokane. I was going to explain everything to her and have her help.

After about an hour of explaining to her what was going on she agreed to help. She said she had a friend who was an earth user and would he would help also. Mia left and came back with her friend and both of them one at a time were going to hold onto Karleigh's hands. Mia grabbed a hand and there was a low guttural growl coming from Karleigh's mouth. Then Mia's friend grabbed her hand and Karleigh snapped like she would bite for him. We were all amazed. Our theory seemed to be true. We had seen what all element users did to Karleigh, now it was time to get out of this café before some realized our kid was trying to hurt people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When we got back to Rose and Adrian's apartment we all went to the kitchen to sit down and talk. Everyone had a scared look on their face, except for Karleigh, she didn't know what was going on. I decided we needed to tell Karleigh what she had been doing. Surely she didn't know how she was acting. I looked over at Christian and back down to our daughter and then back up and I think Christian knew what I was going to do because he nodded his head.

"Karleigh honey, we all need to talk to you. What we are going to tell you is going to scare you but it's alright because we all love you and we will help you." I said looking down into her big eyes.

We all took turns telling her little pieces of what has been happening. She seemed to be taking it well. After we all finished and she had a minute to soak it all in she looked up and gave us a small smile.

"I thought it was a dream. I didn't know I was doing that. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok baby, we are just worried. We aren't sure why it is happening and we want to fix it." I said giving her a hug.

After we got done explaining everything and listening to what she had to say we decided we would all watch a movie after we put Karleigh to bed. I went to her room with her and got her dressed. She tucked herself in and I gave her a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight.

Rose and I chose the movie, Taken. We popped up some popcorn and all settled onto the couches, Rose and Adrian together and me and Christian together. The movie started out really good and we were all getting into it and enjoying ourselves when all of a sudden I started to be nauseas. I jumped up from the couch and ran into the bathroom to the toilet. Then everything I had eaten all day came rushing out of me into the toilet.

Christian came in a second later to check on me and seen me in the floor hanging over the bowl and held my hair back. After throwing up about three times I leaned back against the bath tub and just sat there with my eyes closed because the room was spinning.

"Liss, are you ok babe? Why were you sick? Did you have too much popcorn?" Christian asked.

"I am fine, I don't know I just got really nauseas, it may have been the movie." I said.

I stood up and walked back out into the living room and sat back down to finish the movie. I felt fine now but my stomach was a little uneasy. Rose just gave me a look and a smirk like she was going to laugh. I don't know what was so funny but I would find out soon enough because Rose couldn't hide anything from me.

After the movie was over Rose was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water and I went in there to confront her about earlier when she was practically laughing.

"What was so funny earlier Rose? I was sick, it wasn't funny." I said, acting like I was angry.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you were just hiding it from me." Rose said giggling.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are pregnant Lissa! You seriously weren't just hiding it from me?" She said.

At that moment I was in shock. I guess I had been pushing the signs out of my mind because of all that was going on with Karleigh. Come to think of it though I have been eating a lot more lately and my jeans have been a little tighter. Shit! I am pregnant!

"You are right! I can't believe it! We have to tell Christian and Adrian." I said.

"Too late. They already know." She said pointing a finger behind us.

I turned around to see Christian and Adrian standing in the doorway behind me with big smiles. They both came up and gave me a hug and then Christian twirled me around, clearly happy.

"Lissa, I love you so much. Karleigh is going to be so happy with a little brother or sister." Christian said kissing me.

After all the excitement died down we all went to our bedrooms. I lay in the bed next to my beautiful husband and knew that everything would be ok. Tomorrow we would have to get a pregnancy test and make sure I was pregnant.

**A/N: Thanks to Musicnerd567 for the idea! Sorry it is so short, had a bit of writer's block and I have been working a lot. I will try my hardest to get some more chapters written out soon. I do not own Vampire Academy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I woke up to Karleigh jumping up and down on the bed. She was giggling and wanting us to jump with her. I moaned and finally grabbed her and pulled her down to me and started to tickle her.

"What do you think you are doing little lady?" I asked.

"I want you to wake up. I am bored." She answered.

To that I tickled her some more and stood up to walk out into the living room. Rose and Adrian were already up and I could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen. As soon as the smell hit me I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. I knew I was pregnant but I still needed to get a test to make sure.

I walked back out into the living room after brushing my teeth to rid the taste of vomit when Christian came in and hugged me from behind.

"How are you this morning beautiful?" He asked me while kissing the back of my neck.

"I am good, except for the fact that the smell of that bacon is repulsing to me right now. I think I will skip the real food this morning." I answered, turning to kiss him back.

We walked into the kitchen and Rose had already made some pancakes and was almost done with the bacon. She had some eggs and bread on the counter ready to cook also. With those pancakes sitting there I changed my mind about the food. I had a craving for those delicious things. An egg might not be bad either.

After Rose finished cooking the eggs and toast we all sat at the table. I got Karleigh a pancake and some bacon while getting myself a pancake and eggs. We all sat in a comfortable silence as we ate then we were interrupted by the doorbell.

Rose got up to answer the door and when she opened the door we heard a shatter. We all jumped up to see what was going on and there in the doorway was Dimitri, Rose had dropped her orange juice.

Dimitri and Rose used to be together back when we were in St. Vladimir's and he was her mentor. He left her, a few days after she had given herself to him, for Tasha Ozera, Christian's Aunt. After that none of us would even mention the name and when Christian and I went to visit Tasha on holidays Rose stayed behind. A few months after Dimitri left Rose chose to be with Adrian because he loved her completely and she eventually fell for him.

"What are you doing here?" Rose said with venom in her voice.

We all just stood there waiting for the answer when Christian finally piped up.

"Is something wrong with Aunt Tasha? Where is she?" Christian asked.

"Well that's why I came. Tasha is sick. The doctors think that maybe she has leukemia. Her blood count is down really low." Dimitri answered with a little bit of sadness on his face.

After that answer we were all quiet. We were all shocked. Even Rose looked a little sad. She shut the door and we all walked into the living room and sat down. Dimitri continued standing.

"You can sit down Dimitri. I won't hit you too hard." Rose said smiling.

Dimitri sat and we just all sat there for a few minutes.

"So what are they going to be doing to her?" Christian asked, he look as if he would cry.

"They will be doing a few more tests to see if that is what she has and if she does then they will go from there. Possibly chemo will be the next step." Dimitri said.

Christian had a tear leak down his cheek. I brushed it off with my finger and held him close to me. We had to go visit her. It may be the last chance we get to see her alive.

"Can we go see her? Is she in a hospital or is she being seen at home?" I asked.

"We have Dr. Romanov taking care of her at our home. She didn't want to be in an uncomfortable hospital bed. She wants you to all come to our house and see her." Dimitri answered.

I looked around at everyone and could see that everyone was willing except for Rose she had a little bit of skepticism on her face. I gave her a look and she finally made a face letting me know that she would go.

"We can all be ready in a few minutes. How long is the flight?" I asked.

"Nine hours, I will call the pilot and let them know to be ready." He said.

Dimitri walked away into the kitchen and started to call the pilot and we all got up and went to our rooms.

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Dimitri was here and apparently his girlfriend, wife, whatever she was to him was sick. Somehow I didn't believe it. He should be in more of a hurry or look sadder than he did. When I opened the door and saw him standing there all I could think was how much I still loved him and wanted to be with him. I had never gotten over him. I could never hurt Adrian though. He knew I still had feelings for Dimitri, but when has that stopped him?

I was stuffing my stuff into my bag and Adrian reached out and grabbed me and kissed me with more passion than he had in a while. I knew it was because he was afraid when Dimitri was around that I wouldn't be able to contain myself. It was like he was claiming his territory.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining." I asked Adrian.

"Just because I love you and want you more than anything." He answered.

I kissed him back and we walked out into the living room with our bags in hand. I sat on the couch and waited for Christian and Lissa to get their things together. A few minutes later they walked out and looked ready. Karleigh looked excited to be going somewhere.

We all loaded our stuff up into the van that Dimitri brought and we drove the short distance to the jet. After loading up and getting into our seats we were soon off to Russia.

**End Rose's POV**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After an hour or so we were all getting really sleepy. Karleigh was already out like a light and I could tell we would all be sleeping very soon. I drifted off to sleep.

What seemed like hours later I woke up to the sound of someone talking behind me. I started listening and it was Dimitri and Rose. When I went to sleep Rose was in front of me. I wondered what they were talking about.

All I could here was whispering but I was able to make some of it out.

"What am I supposed to say to that Dimitri? You come tell us all that Tasha is sick and now you are telling me that she is really just pregnant and that is not yours. How am I supposed to believe that?" Rose said.

What the hell? Pregnant! No way. Why would Dimitri come all the way to get us if she was pregnant?

"Rose it isn't mine and I know this because we haven't slept together. I could never bring myself to be with her physically because I wasn't over you." Dimitri said.

Oh my gosh was I hearing this right?

"Dimitri, I am with Adrian now. We all know how I feel about you but I can't hurt Adrian. He has been too good to me and I have come to love him very much." Rose said.

"I know that you love him Rose, but can you honestly tell me that you are in love with him? You know you aren't. You love me. I know you want to be with me." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, please just stop ok. I don't want to talk about this." Rose said.

I heard some shuffling then seen Rose out of the corner of my eye walking past. I shut my eyes so she wouldn't know I was listening. Of course she probably felt me listening to her through the bond.

After a couple of more hours we finally landed and got off the plane. It was cold. Very cold. We all huddled into the van and started off towards Tasha and Dimitri's house. When we pulled into the driveway I noticed it was a nice house. It was a two story white house with green shutters.

We all got out and went inside. Tasha greeted us at the door. She sure didn't look sick but what we did see was that she was very pregnant. Christian and Adrian looked at Dimitri wondering what was up. Rose and I knew so we weren't surprised, but she sure was big. She had to be at least eight months now.

That reminded me of my possible pregnancy. I needed to get to a drug store in the morning and get a test. Everyone was still staring at Tasha and Dimitri so I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Tasha, When did this happen? Congratulations!" I said hugging her.

"Thank you Lissa, I am 6 months along. Twins! Can you believe it?" She asked hugging me back.

I was in shock. Twins, really? I wondered who the father was but I wasn't going to ask because I don't think she wanted us knowing it wasn't Dimitri.

Tasha took us upstairs and showed us where we could put our bags and where we would be sleeping. The inside of the house was cozy. Surprising because the last house they lived in wasn't very homey. Tasha never was much of a decorator or house keeper.

After we deposited our bags we went downstairs into the family room. We talked for a little bit and then Tasha said she had dinner in the oven and it would be ready soon. I followed her into the kitchen and seen that she had roasted a chicken with potatoes and carrots and had yeast rolls ready to go into the oven.

"Here let me get that out for you Tasha." I said grabbing the chicken out of the oven.

I took it out and set it on the counter top and then she slid the rolls into the oven and readjusted the temperature.

"This looks amazing. When did you learn how to cook?" I asked her.

"I started taking classes at the learning annex downtown. I figured with little ones on the way I should learn the basics." She said.

From the way her eyes looked I could tell something was up.

"Ok, I am just going to ask, please don't get mad, because I know. Who is the father?" I asked.

Her faced turned red and she looked really embarrassed. Finally she said something.

"Actually his name is James. He is the teacher of the cooking class I take. He is human. Please don't say anything to Christian, you know how things are with Moroi and humans being together." She pleaded.

"Tasha, I think you underestimate Christian. He could care less if the father was a Moroi, Dhampir, or human. As long as you are healthy and happy. Dimitri got us here by saying you were sick." I said to her.

Her face reddened a bit at what I said. Apparently she didn't know Dimitri was using that excuse. He was just supposed to tell us the truth about her being pregnant and that she wanted our help making a nursery.

After we all had dinner we went and talked some more in the living room and then we all decided to go up to bed. I put Karleigh to bed down the hall and then crawled into the bed next to Christian and snuggled in close.

"Christian, you know that isn't Dimitri's baby don't you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I know that. I am just wondering when she is going to tell me that it isn't. I can tell that she and Dimitri aren't really together. They don't act like they are in love. I just wish she would tell me the truth about who the real father is." He said.

I snuggled in closer and kissed his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Rose's POV**

What now? I heard my name being called. It sounded really loud. I rolled over and Adrian was staring into my face. It was him. I kissed him sweetly on the nose and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning beautiful." Adrian said kissing me back but on the lips.

He was always so sweet to me. He knew I still had a very large spot in my heart for Dimitri but no one ever spoke of it. It was one of those things that we acted as if it never happened. Adrian simply understood me.

"Good morning to you too sexy." I replied, deepening the kiss.

I pulled him closer and wrapped a leg around him. I knew we couldn't do anything here, not in Tasha and Dimitri's house, but that didn't stop me from wanting to. I continued kissing him and slowly started grinding against him. After a few minutes he started groaning and I knew I should stop before it went too far. I pulled away and rolled off of him.

"Oh come on, don't stop." Adrian whispered.

"I'm sorry, we can't do this here and you know that." I said.

I got up off the bed and grabbed some clothes. I motioned for him to follow. If we couldn't do what he really wanted the most the least I could do was let him shower with me. After we were done showering I decided to go check out the house. What I was really looking for was a gym. I am sure that was a must have for Dimitri.

After walking around for a little bit I found a door that led to the basement. I walked down the stairs and sure enough there was a gym. It was amazing, it had up to date equipment and practice dummies. This was going to be fun.

I started out on the treadmill. I ran 2 miles then decided to practice my kicks on a dummy. I was in the middle of a roundhouse when I heard my name. I turned to look and it was Dimitri. _Great._

"Hi. Want to spar with me?" He asked.

He looked sincere. I didn't see anything in his eyes that said he was going to start anything so I nodded my head and went to the mat. We started off simply trying to give a blow to the other and then it started getting heated. He caught me off guard and knocked me to my butt. I quickly got to my feet and kicked his legs out from under him, but before he fell he took advantage of my thinking I had him and went for the kill. He knocked me to the floor and straddled me. He pinned my hands above my head and put a hand to my chest showing he had won.

Out of nowhere his face was coming down to mine. _Shit, this was not happening. Oh who am I kidding? I knew this was going to happen. Did I want it to? Of course I didn't, I was with Adrian. I love Adrian, I think. Shit. _

He brushed his lips to mine forcefully and I didn't stop him. I felt a fire inside of me and it was good. It had been so long since I felt this way. I kissed him back. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then I heard a gasp. _Shit, someone was watching._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Adrian's POV**

The shower with Rose was amazing. I love her so much and she doesn't even know how much. I tell her every day but she doesn't fully understand. I would do anything and everything for her. I went out of the bedroom and to the kitchen for some coffee. I didn't really need it after the pick me up I got when I woke up but it was a hard habit to kick.

I drank my cup of coffee and realized no one was up yet or they were just being really quiet. I decided to go find Rose, maybe she would continue our little rendezvous from earlier. I figured she was in the gym, I had noticed it last night on my little nosy tour in the middle of the night.

I made my way down the hall towards the stairs to the basement and heard grunting. _Yep, she was in there._ I slowly walked down the stairs hoping to surprise her and I was the one getting the surprise.

**Rose's POV**

I turned to look who was in here and it was Adrian. I can't believe I just did that.

"Adrian, wait!" I yelled while pushing Dimitri away.

I climbed the stairs three at a time to follow him but he was already gone_. I don't know how he disappeared so fast, but he did. I had to find him. I can't believe I did this to him._ _He was always so good to me and would do anything for me and I just hurt him in the worst way possible._

I hurried up to our room and found him lying on the bed facedown. I ran to his side and ran my hand through his hair and he slapped my hand away.

"Go away Rose, now!" He said, trying to compel me to do it.

"You know that won't work on me Adrian. Now please look at me. I need to talk to you." I said. He tensed up.

"I already know what you are going to say, so I don't want to hear it." He yelled.

"You have no idea what I want to say to you, now turn around and let me talk!" I screamed at him.

He finally turned a little bit, enough where I could see his face. He was crying. I hadn't ever seen Adrian cry over anything. Now I felt really horrible.

"Adrian. I. I am really sorry." I managed to get out.

"Don't be sorry, you love him. I knew you would take him back eventually." He said to me.

"Adrian, I am not taking him back. We were sparring, he pinned me down, he kissed me, that's it." I said.

He gave me a weird look and then gave a small smile.

"Are you sure? If you wanted to go back to him I wouldn't stop you. I knew when I started loving you that he had a place in your heart and that you would always love him." He asked.

"Adrian. I love you. I want to be with you." I said, kissing him on the forehead.

He rolled over and gave me a hug. We laid on the bed for a little while in silence. _Am I doing the right thing? I love Adrian, but when Dimitri kissed me, I did kiss him back. There was something there and it just felt… right. _

Lissa's POV

"Go away Rose, now!" I heard someone yell from the next room. I don't know what was going on but it sounded like Adrian yelling at Rose. _What did she do now?_ I slowly walked over to the door and put my ear to it to listen and see what was going on. I heard the whole conversation. _I can't believe Dimitri would kiss Rose. If I know Rose though, she probably kissed him back. I hope everything will work out._

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Lissa's POV**

After hearing the conversation with Rose and Adrian about her kissing Dimitri I decided to just act like I hadn't heard, even though Rose probably knew I was listening, and go down to the kitchen and find something to eat. When I got down there Christian was already there making breakfast burritos.

"Hey there, chef. Is some of that for me?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Of course it is." He answered back sweetly.

We sat down at the table and dug in to our food. Christian was always good at cooking; maybe it was his fire skills, who knew. After a couple of minutes Rose and Adrian showed up and spotted the extra food on the stove and went for it. They enjoyed it greatly. They both had large smiles on their faces.

"I think it's about time we go back home guys. I know we haven't been here long and Tasha is pregnant and all, but I have something to worry about myself." I said.

They were looking at me like I was crazy. Apparently with all of the excitement of the trip they had forgotten by little dilemma. I still needed a pregnancy test. The morning sickness was gone but I still felt like crap. I was pretty sure I was pregnant.

"Possible baby on the way. Remember?" I said quietly.

Recognition hit their faces and they all nodded.

"We can just get you a pregnancy test here Lissa, we don't have to be home for that." Christian replied.

That was true and I could see on everyone's faces that they agreed. I was just trying to get us out of here before something else happened with Karleigh. Or before something worse happened with Rose and Dimitri, something she couldn't take back.

"Ok, but if I am pregnant I will need to go back in a couple of weeks to see my doctor." I answered back.

After we got done with breakfast Rose and I decided to go to the store for the test. We got dressed and were out the door in about fifteen minutes. Karleigh wanted to come but I wouldn't let her because even though she is only one she still has the mind of a much older child and I didn't want her knowing what was going on yet.

When we got to the store we realized there were ten different kinds of pregnancy tests. With Karleigh I found out I was pregnant on a routine check up so I didn't have to use an at home test. We decided to grab five just in case I did one wrong or they didn't work correctly.

After we checked out and went to the car Rose decides she is hungry again, she has a big appetite and one burrito didn't hold her over. We stopped at McDonald's and she ordered eight double cheese burgers and eight small fries from the dollar menu.

"Rose, are you really that hungry? Why are you getting that much food?" I asked

"I am hungry but this isn't just for me. I ordered food for everyone for later too." She replied.

After we paid for the food we headed back to Tasha and Dimitri's house. When we got there Dimitri and Adrian were in the front yard and seemed to be having a shouting match. Rose jumped out of the car before she even turned it off and ran to the two guys.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you two fighting?" Rose yelled at Dimitri and Adrian.

Dimitri looked at her and yelled back, "You should know!"

"Adrian, I talked to you this morning, I thought we were over this." She screamed.

"It's hard to get over it when your girlfriend is still in love with her ex and is caught kissing him and in a very compromising position and then the ex is walking around looking smug and full of himself!" Adrian yelled back.

"Adrian. I told you already. I love you. I am with you." Rose said back keeping her voice calm.

"Rose, you may love him but you know as well as I do that you are _in_ love with me." Dimitri said.

Rose turned and looked at him and decided to just walk away from both of them. I am guessing if she hadn't walked away that she would have blown up and said some things she would later regret.

Everyone eventually went into the house and retreated to separate areas of the house. I went up to the room I shared with Christian and decided now was as good a time as ever to take these tests. In just a few minutes I would know for sure if I was going to be having a little boy or girl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I finished using the tests and had them all lined up on the counter. I threw a towel over them so I couldn't watch them finish. I was so nervous. I really wanted a baby, but the timing is really bad because of everything with Karleigh. It will all work out though, either way.

There was a knock on the door and Rose peeked in.

"What are you doing Liss?" She asked.

"What do you think? Please come hold my hand. I am terrified." I answered.

She came into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub while I sat on the toilet. We sat there waiting. The tests were only supposed to take three minutes, but I was too afraid to look at them. I think Rose sensed it so she stood up and went to the towel.

"I am going to look and if you want to know I will tell you, if not, you can look yourself." She said.

"Ok, I want to know." I said.

She raised up the towel and looked down at the tests all laying there in a row.

"Two lines, all of them. Congratulations Lissa!" She said while hugging me.

"Really, let me see." I said standing to take a look.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it; I hope I have a boy!" I squealed.

We hugged again and I was so excited I had to run out of the room and tell everyone. I went down to the kitchen and everyone was there except for Adrian.

"Guess what guys? I have some news." Christian just started smiling. "I'm pregnant!" I said.

Everyone said their congratulations and hugged me. I was so happy. I really wanted Adrian to know but Rose told me to let him cool off for a while. I decided I would tell him later. I went up stairs to take a nap because this baby was really making me tired. Rose came with me saying she could use a nap also.

**A/N: I know it is a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke up a little while later hearing a commotion down by the gym. I threw on my clothes and headed down there. As I got closer I could hear it was a conversation between Rose, Adrian, and Dimitri. Rose had her head in her hands acting as if she gave up.

"What's going on in here?" I asked.

"Rose has apparently chosen who she would rather be with." Adrian yelled out.

"Adrian, I can't help it, he is right. I love you, but I am in love with him." Rose said.

"Maybe we should all talk about this in a civilized manner, upstairs where it is more comfortable." Dimitri says.

Everyone starts to get up to follow Dimitri except for Adrian.

"Adrian, you can't sit down here forever you know." I asked.

"Lissa, I just don't know what to do anymore, I caught them down here doing more than having a friendly kiss. How can I get over that? Over her?" He asked.

"I really don't know Adrian but you need to and you will. Now come on upstairs with me?" She said.

Lissa and Adrian got upstairs and everyone was waiting on them.

Once we were all upstairs and sitting around the living room it was silent. No one knew what to say. Rose kept looking from Dimitri and Adrian then back to me as if asking me to tell her what to do. Meanwhile, Tasha has Karleigh off in another room occupying her because she really doesn't need to witness any of this.

"I guess since no one is saying anything I will start." Says Dimitri.

"Rosa, I love you, always have, and I know that you are in love with me too, can't we just give us a chance?" He said.

At that Adrian stood up and walked out of the room. We weren't going to worry about him right now. He needs to cool off. He knew this day would come eventually, everyone did. Rose had been lightly crying for the past half hour and she finally stopped when Adrian left.

"I. I think I need to do this, to see where it goes. I have always loved you Dimitri, more than anything, and I want it to work out." Rose said.

In a matter of seconds Dimitri had rose in his arms bridal style spinning her around. Adrian must not have been near because after her confession he left the house slamming the door behind him. We weren't going to bother him because he needed to cool off on his own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read the A/N at the end, Thank You!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Rose's POV****  
**

After Adrian left and everyone started doing their own things around the house Dimitri and I still sat still as statues in the living room. We were kind of in shock and didn't know where to go from here. Finally after what felt like hours Dimitri spoke up.

"Rosa, I don't expect anything, but do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

"There won't be any touching or needs from you? A complete gentleman?" I asked.

"A complete gentleman, all I ask is to be able to hold you, it's been too long." He answered.

"Okay, but that's all." I said smiling.

He grinned and led the way through the kitchen to say goodnight to Liss, Christian, and Tasha, Karleigh was already in bed. Lissa winked at us as we walked past and up the stairs to the part of the house Dimitri stayed in.

"There are a lot of rooms on this floor." I said.

"Actually most of them are tiny for knickknacks or storage and things. The only bedroom up here is at the end of the hall. That happens to be where the only bathroom is too." He said.

I was getting excited, if this was the only bedroom up here then no one could hear us. I had to stop thinking like that, nothing was going to happen. I got to the end of the hall and slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. It was amazing. A huge king sized bed off to one side of the massive room and on the other was a partial wall and behind it was a large Jacuzzi hot tub/bath tub.

In another door was a glass shower with 3 shower heads and a 2 sink vanity on another wall. A smaller closet looking room was the toilet.

I was standing there taking it all in when two very strong hands placed themselves on my shoulders.

"Do you like it? I had it made with you in mind." Dimitri said.

I turned into his arms and lay my head against his chest.

"I love it, I love you." I whispered.

That was all it took, Dimitri had me pinned beneath him against the shower wall our clothes still on and the water hitting us.

"Is this ok?" He asked.

I didn't have to answer because I ripped my clothes off to show him it was. He quickly caught on and was stripped down instantly. With my back still against the wall he raised me up and put my legs around his stomach and entered me fast. There was no love making to this. This was raw need. He pushed harder and harder until we were both shouting out each others names. And then he slightly nibbled on my collarbone and that did it for me. I was coming so hard I didn't know if I would be able to walk after.

Seeing my reaction quickly made him do the same and he started to jerk, milking it all out. After sitting in the bottom of the shower to catch our breaths we decided that cleaning up and going to bed might be the best idea. So we did exactly that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for waiting. I know it has been a while. School is over for the summer and I only have to take 2 courses in the fall to receive my Associates Degree. I am hoping to post more often. I have one more chapter written for this story and there will be many more to come!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Back to Lissa's POV**

I was lying in bed with Christian and he turned over and laid his hand on my tummy. He was staring at it in awe and I couldn't help but love the man beside me.

"I know you've been pregnant before, but I just can't get over how amazing it is." Christian said.

"I know. It is a little weird knowing I have this little person inside of me, but it is also so great that I just want him or her out now." I said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked

"I think I want a boy, but as long as it is healthy I don't really care." I answered.

He just lay there continuing to stare and finally we both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rose's POV**

When I woke up I was a little confused and didn't know where I was. I turned over in the bed and seen Dimitri staring at me. I thought it was a dream, everything that happened last night, but I guess it wasn't. He was smiling at me like he had won the biggest panda at a carnival.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Good morning Comrade." I answered.

"Did you sleep well? I know that that was the best night's sleep I have ever had." He said.

I nodded my head and kissed his nose. I didn't really know what to do or say because I honestly thought it was all a dream, but I didn't want to ask for fear of hurting his feelings. If it was real, which I think it was, it was absolutely amazing.

After a few more minutes of just staring at each other we got up to get dressed. It must have been real because we were both completely naked, and let me tell you, wow! He was such a god.

We got dressed and walked downstairs. No one was up yet. I wondered where Adrian was because I was going to have to have a big talk with him.

"I am going to try to find Adrian. I know he is upset, I need to talk to him. I need to make him understand at least." I said.

"Ok, if you need any help or he gets too angry please come and get me. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." Dimitri said.

I shook my head ok and started off outside.


End file.
